


Slow Burn

by The Hedonistic Angel (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Celestial Sonnets, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nice and Accurate Poetry, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, aziracrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/The%20Hedonistic%20Angel
Summary: Aziraphale reflects on how he and Crowley drew together over time.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).



I learned your voice when the world was new

A crashing rain on desert sands

I learned your smile as the waters grew

A fresh bold start in the heart of man

I learned your gait where the battle waged

A misty morning when swords were sheathed 

I learned your heart when they burned the page

A madness born in a friend aggrieved 

I learned your love when the toast was made

A future bright, eternal and true

You learned my world as myself I gave

The first evening of countless I’ll spend with you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Aziraphale lights up every time he encounters Crowley through history


End file.
